Year of the Spark: August 18
by Sparky Army
Summary: “Wait,” Ronon stopped him. “Where would be the fun in walking in on them.”


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

* * *

**Suspicious Sounds**

_By kuroima_

"Hey McKay, what are you doing out here?" Rodney let out a yelp and jumped to his feet facing Ronon and Teyla.

"Can't you approach me like normal people without giving me a heart attack?" he complained. Ronon was about to reply something but Teyla stepped in.

"We are sorry, Rodney," she said.

"We?" Ronon looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. He smiled which she returned and then he repeated his question to Rodney. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"I got sick of them making goo-goo eyes at each other," Ronon and Teyla both grinned at Rodney's comment. "Have you found anything else?" he asked while he picked up the data pad that had slipped off his leg to the floor.

"No, the ancient ruins here and inside the cave must be the only ones," Teyla said as they headed into the cave.

They had just taken a few steps into it as they heard something like a growl and stopped as they heard it again. "What was that?" Rodney asked whispering.

Ronon grabbed his weapon and he and Teyla scanned the cave with their eyes while they slowly continued their way. "Sheppard?" Ronon tapped his earpiece but got no response. He looked at Teyla who had tried to contact Elizabeth but she shook her head. Rodney pulled his weapon out of the holster that was strapped to his thigh and followed Ronon and Teyla.

The armed trio slowly and warily made their way to the place where they would hopefully find their friends. As they were just one or two channels away they stopped as they recognized Elizabeth's voice and lowered their weapons.

"I suppose the sound of the echo was distorted," Teyla said smiling and shook her head.

"And why didn't they answered our calls?" Rodney asked.

Before they could even think about that they heard John again or rather they heard him groaning in a much to enjoyable way. Ronon, Teyla and Rodney looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Oh yes, right there," another groan. "God Elizabeth, you know how to make a man happy," a feminine giggle followed his words.

"What the hell are they doing?" Rodney was clearly shocked just as Ronon and Teyla.

"You should better take your shirt off," they barely heard Elizabeth say.

"That's disgusting!" Rodney said.

"Do you think they really…" Ronon trailed off unsure how to phrase it.

"Make out?" Rodney suggested and as another groan followed he grimaced. "I need to get out of here!"

"Wait," Ronon stopped him. "Where would be the fun in walking in on them," he grinned and grabbed Rodney's arm to drag him along with him.

Teyla's eyes widened and she quickly followed them. "Ronon, stop!" she hissed but he was already around the turnings with McKay and stood at the entrance of the chamber where they found their friends.

Teyla wasn't sure if she still should either be surprised by the sight she was presented with or if she should laugh. John was sitting with his legs crossed and his upper body completely naked while Elizabeth was kneeling behind him and massaging him. She grinned as she saw Elizabeth's left hand slowly stroking down his arm while she whispered something to him.

"You guys enjoining yourselves?" both were startled as they turned around and faced the intruders.

"We've already missed you," John greeted them cheerfully. "You should take advantage of Elizabeth's massaging skills. She's awesome!" but the others just frowned.

"Now you're overdoing it," Elizabeth giggled.

The fact that Elizabeth had given John a massage while they were on a mission and they seemed to be in a bothersome cheerful mood and didn't stop giggling confirmed them that there actually was something wrong.

It took them some time to get their leaders back to Atlantis and while they returned back to their normal behaviour over the night the scientists discovered the cause. An intoxicating gas that was coming from the mountain they eagerly continued to explore.

"I was wondering if I get another massage because that was-," Rodney, Ronon and Teyla watched with amusement as Elizabeth's pillow hit John and she glared at him.

"Choose your words with caution, Colonel," she said as he intended to say something but grinned then.

"I remember that you promised me a more enjoyable way to use your massaging skills which includes less clothing for both-," the others witnessed how Elizabeth blushed and threw her second and last pillow at John.

"And I remember that you promised me you would pay me with chocolate for the massage," she raised a demanding eyebrow at him.


End file.
